


Take Me Home

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: James was acting as night lookout when he spotted an unfortunate looking fellow stumbling out of the brush. Upon learning that Anthony had been taken by bandits, he agreed to escort him home.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: First meeting





	Take Me Home

It was quiet except for a soft breeze that blew through his hair. James kept his position at the top of a tree, keeping watch for the night, bow clutched tight in his hand.

So far the evening had been boring; a few squirrels and a lone deer had crossed his path, but nothing more exciting than -

_Snap!_

James had the arrow notched within seconds of hearing the twig snap somewhere in the brush below, and then a few more. He pinpointed where the racket was originating and waited. There was a soft grun before someone stumbled into the clearing in tattered clothes, dark hair a mess. James watched the man look back where he came from, reaching an arm to one of the branches and retrieving a torn hat.

This was no bandit or thief; the outfit was elegant once, he could tell. Lowering his weapon, James scanned the area before jumping down from his perch, making the man jump back in shock. “God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” James murmured as he looked the man over. “What happened to you?”

A sigh escaped the man’s lips as he glanced around. “Well -” he refocused on James - “first I was attacked by bandits and they decided I’d be worth more as a hostage -”

“You’re bleeding,” James finally noticed after a quick peek under the filthy, dirt covered jacket.

“Oh yeah, that’s what that wet feeling is.”

“Come on.” James led him to the rest of the group, tapping Steve on the top of the head to wake him.

Steve blinked up at him at first before he noticed who James brought back. “Prisoner?”

“He escaped a group of bandits,” James softly explained while he dug into one of the packs for some bandages.

“Bandits. And who is he?”

“Dunno.”

“My name is Anthony Stark,” said the man. I could easily pay you if you escort me home.”

Two more of their team looked over at that. “How much are we talkin’?” asked one.

“Plenty,” Anthony assured. “Just name your price.”

“We’re already busy,” Steve stated, ignoring the obvious pout from the one, “and we don’t need money.”

“I’ll take him,” James said as he began to clean Anthony’s wounds. He momentarily paused when he caught the hint of a blush on the other’s cheeks barely visible in the moonlight. “I’ll do it for free.”

“You will?” Anthony asked, the start of a smile twitching at his lips.

“Sure.”

Steve eyed his friend while Anthony’s bandages were applied, calling James over once the small task was done. They went a few steps away and Steve questioned him, “You are sure about this? Natalia was expecting you to come with us.”

“I know that,” James replied, his eyes finding Anthony again.

“You would rather disappoint her than have him fend for himself?”

“She and I are not what you think. I know there is talk -”

“That you two are lovers.”

“We are not.”

“So she’s like Rebecca; a sister.”

James nodded and turned back to him. “Letting me go to make sure he arrives home safely will not be too much a problem for you. You have Clint and Sam.”

“I know, but I will still miss you here,” Steve admitted, “my bratty brother.”

James grinned. “May be bratty, but not as stupid.”

“Watch it.”

* * *

“You really could pay any price?” Clint asked.

Anthony gave a nod. “Easily.”

“Sam, think James will take me along?”

“Are you kidding? Am I the only one that figured out why he offered to do it for free?” Sam shook his head. “How can you possibly be a proper lookout if you never pay any attention to anything?”

“What did I miss?” Clint wanted to know.

After giving his teammate a look, Sam turned to Anthony. “Did you notice it?”

“Notice what, exactly?”

“Seriously? How am I the only one that noticed?”

“Because you always pay attention to everything,” said Clint. “It’s why Steve always takes you along.”

“And you too. You and James are the best marksmen he could ask for.”

“Plus he’s known James since childhood. Can trust ‘im.”

“Are you implying he can’t trust us?”

“I trust each and every one of you,” they heard Steve say as he and James returned. “Why would you ever think otherwise?”

“We don’t,” Sam told him while elbowing Clint in the side. “Right?”

“Right, yeah,” Clint agreed.

“Good.” After a moment, he said, “Anthony, James will take you to town but then he will be returning to us.”

“Sorry,” James softly mumbled, but his gaze was on Steve. When he finally looked at Anthony again, he asked, “Where are you from?”

“Acaticatia,” Anthony answered. “You don’t mind taking me?”

“‘Course I don’t mind. Want to rest a little before we head out?”

“Could we? I don’t know how long I was out there.”

“It’s alright. Town’s not far, but I don’t want you going limp on me soon as we start.”

“Wait… It’s not far? Really?”

“Acaticatia’s just beyond the woods,” Steve told him. “Where did you think you were?”

“A lot further than that. It felt a lot further when they took me.”

“Well, how often do you venture out of town?” James wondered.

“Quite often, actually. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Rest up, alright? I’ll get you home nice and safe,” James promised him, sitting Anthony down.

“Right. Okay. Rest sounds good.”

James brushed calloused fingers through Anthony’s soft hair, smiling to himself when the man leaned more into it, relaxing in the safety of strangers. Such a simple thing yet it seemed to light James up more than he had been in months.

“Oh!” Clint suddenly blurted, getting everyone’s attention. “I get it! I get why he did it.”

Sam rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as the others stared at Clint. “Wow, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people are interested, I might try to continue this. Right now this is just a single scene.


End file.
